Boggle: The Interactive Game
"Today, one of these four players will win a fabulous vacation/trip to (insert trip), as we play America's most popular hidden word game: Boggle: The Interactive Game! And here's your host, Wink Martindale!" Boggle: The Interactive Game was one of three interactive game shows produced for The Family Channel after Trivial Pursuit. Premise Four contestants competed in an interactive game based on the board game. Gameplay The game was played in three rounds. In each round, the contestants faced a Boggle-type game board with 12 letters instead of the traditional 16. Host Martindale read five clues to five words (one for each clue) on the board. Each word was four or five letters long. On each clue, the contestants typed in the correct word by pressing the buttons on their telephone keypads. They only focused on the letters on the Boggle board, but not the ones on the keypads, plus they could only press each button once. The letters in each word touched each other by sides and/or corners, plus they're only played once each word. The contestants had 10 seconds on each clue to type in the word, with the first letter revealed after three seconds, and if any of them were correct, they scored points according to how fast they punched in, up to 1,000. After all five clues/words were played, the players with the highest scores advanced to the next round, with the scores resetting to zero for each new round. Round 1 Four players played Round 1 with the three highest scorers advancing to Round 2. Round 2 Three players played Round 2 with the two highest scorers advancing to Round 3. Round 3 Two players competed in the final round, and the player with the highest score won the game and also received a trip and one other prize. The runner-up received a prize of his/her own. Interactive Component After each round with the studio players, home viewers could call a special 1-900 number and for $4.98, play a game of "Interactive Boggle". The game was played exactly like a round of the studio game. Home viewers would answer by using their touch-tone telephone, and the one with the highest score would receive a small prize and the right to enter a weekly playoff. The playoff would be played exactly as before, and the ultimate winner would receive a trip. Playbreak Quotes "It's time for our Family Channel Interactive Playbreak. Get your phones, because it's your chance to be a contestant on a game show. Here's your host, Wink Martindale." - Randy West (when it's time for the Interactive Playbreak after every commercial break during Boggle) "WINK: Hello/Hi, it's time for a Boggle Playbreak. You wanna win terrific prizes? Pick up your phone now, and call 1-900-773-5533 before our call-in countdown reaches zero. It only costs $4.98 to play, and it's really easy. We play Boggle by finding 4 and 5-letter words in a grid that resembles your telephone keypad. We'll give you clues to five different words. To spell out a word, look at the screen, find the letter you need, and punch the button on your phone that's in the same place as that letter. In this grid, if the first clue was (insert clue), you would spell out the answer (insert answer) by pressing (insert numbers and punctuation marks for the letters). And let me point out, that in each word, each letter must connect to the previous letter. After three seconds, we'll show you the first letter of the answer. You'll then have seven more seconds to spell out a complete word. Remember, you can only use a letter once for each word, and in order to get credit for an answer, you must spell it out completely. After five words, the caller with the highest score combining the most correct answers in the shortest amount of time wins. Randy, tell them about the prizes. RANDY: Today's featured prize: (insert prizes for home viewer). Today's Playbreak winners will get to compete in a weekly playoff for (insert trip for home viewer). And remember, our newest addition, Play TV 1, where members only can play for a special grand prize each week. Coming soon on FAM. WINK: It's easy, but don't forget, you need a touch-tone phone, and you must be at least 18 to play. Well, our call-in countdown is almost over, and we'll be right back to play our game." - Wink Martindale (telling home viewers about Interactive Boggle Playbreak during Boggle in 1994) Rating Studio Glendale Studios, Glendale, CA YouTube Videos Boggle Playbreak Contestant Terry Ray A Full Episode of the Show *Part 1 *Part 2 Another Full Episode with Playbreak included. David Dickstein's appearance (with the third and final Playbreak included) *Part 1 *Part 2 Category:Word Games Category:Puzzle Category:Interactive Category:Board Game Conversion Category:Family Game Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:1994 premieres Category:1994 endings